


Burnwood: DECLASSIFIED

by Elizayutani



Category: Hitman: Absolution, Saints Row
Genre: Carlos Feels, Hitman Absolution, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Burnwood, ICA Handler/Operative, The ICA Files exposed like never before, These are the documented events of Agent Burnwood before/during her work with Agent 47, apparently her first assignment with some American Company, Ensure these files never leave this desk, this is all I could recover from the data purge. -ICA Agent Jade Ngyuen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnwood: DECLASSIFIED

 

ICA File

Diana Burnwood (ICA-PF-54718/BURNWOOD)

ICA’s Field Office 3 (COVOPS Program)

Gamma Omega File

Director's Commentary/Note: _I have always known Diana, Effective, straightforward, just like her father, mother, the Burnwood family was standing on the head chair of the ICA, and, like the rest of her family, she had to begin where her parents did, an operative, to better understand the world around her, to understand the men and women, more specifically man she would be directing and handling. It was her first test in a real contract situation, Mr. Vogel was certainly ecstatic when Ultor had earned the respect to contact the Agency, we thought, especially myself, that this would be the perfect place for her to be put to the test..._ (END OF TAPE)

* * *

**First operation, Stilwater, US.**

**Date:JUL820XX**

> **"My first official assignment, I can't believe I'm actually getting to do this, the other girls were so jealous when I was approached for the job, wonder what I'll be doing first, I'll get back to you when I have my assignment" -Burnwood Log-10:20 A.M.**

* * *

            The Jet plane came in softly, breaking the silence of the morning with the sound of it's braking tires of the well kept landing gears screeching against the tarmac, The Black and yellow private plane followed the strip director to the drop off point, coming to an absolute stop feet away from the man. The Doors depressurized and lowered the steps officially putting an end to it's voyage from Headquarters. The sound of heels could be heard clanging against the metal as out stepped agent Burnwood, dressed in her blue and black uniform, carrying nothing but a silver suitcase, she looked left and right, walking out of the hanger until she saw the shimmer of the black Ultor car that was sent to pick her up, the vehicle looked more like a security sedan, than the "Oh-so exclusive" transport her Client had detailed to her. The car came to a stop before her as she grasped the back door and pulled it open, the smell that was released brought the security sedan down to a low-level taxi you expect to find prowling the streets of New York, regardless, business is business, she braced herself and got into the escort, which zipped away as soon as she cleared the door. Almost like the Airport was some kind of illegal territory. Diana looked back as the vehicle zoomed through the security gate, The Plane was already out again and preparing for lift off, so much for going back.

She sat her hands in her lap like a secretary as the vehicle shifted left and right, she looked around at some of the buildings, the low economy of the city was clearly present here, along with the fondness for the color red. "What's with the red?" She asked as the driver kept his gaze forward, not even acknowledging she made a single sound. "Never mind then..." She sighed looking out once more from the tinted window, seeing the fabled Phillips Tower that was plastered all over the city, almost as if it were the only thing that shined in the city, she looked forward again as the car turned onto the main road leading to the monolithic building, the rent-a-cop weaved in and out of traffic. She wondered if the police-like lights on the top were just for decoration, sure she had met her fair share of gross cabs and police cars, but at least when cops sped through traffic they would at least fake an emergency and use the lights. Diana nearly jumped as the vehicle was nearly T-boned by a red jeep, covered in black markings. "Do you know how to drive?" She announced as the car came to a screeching halt, she had to put her hands on the back of the front seats just to avoid face-planting the cigarette tray. Diana took a breath as her gaze looking forward was raced by a raising white and orange bar, Her thoughts quickly returned to the fact she was in the American security car of hell and she grabbed the seat, preparing to begin round two, the death round, in a corporate parking garage.

To the worried assassin's surprise, the car accelerated at a normal speed and slowly stopped in front of the elevators. She stepped out of the car. "Thank you kindly for not killing me with your cereal box driver's license" She remarked shutting the door as it drove away. Standing before her was a blonde woman in a grey suit, pinned onto the suit had to be the most bold shade of orange man could create, the company's logo, it ate her entire lapel. Diana took a breathe before making direct eye contact and starting. "Vogel?" She asked with a polite greeting gesture. 

"No, quite sorry, I'm Jamie, his assistant" the blonde replied with a suspicious expression. "You are aware Mr. Vogel is a Mister right?" She added with a joking smile.

"Shit." Diana said to herself, not even an hour in an already she's goofed the introduction, then again whose idea was it to just write Vogel without any pre-title hint to the gender. "No, just the client sheet I received just said Vogel....and used they a lot" Diana answered as she began to follow the woman who moved toward and called an elevator to the garage.

"My, the PR department really let that one slip huh?" Jamie commented nudging Diana with her elbow and a wink.

"Yes, yes they did..." Diana replied rolling her eyes as the conversation was cut short by the Elevator's ring, the metallic doors slid open and the two women took their half of the spacious elevator, it was dressed up nicely, hard wood walls with mirrors and a black marble floor the reflected the viewers. The doors closed and the tiny room began it's climb to the top floor, most of the ride was silent, Jamie made some coughs and finger taps against her pants, Diana just held her suitcase with both hands, the lift continued without stopping until it beeped for the top floor, they both sighed as the doors opened, ending the awkward silence. "Mr. Vogel is right in through here" Jamie said motioning Diana to the large doors at the end of the glass castle-like lobby. Diana approached the doors, taking a deep breath as she pushed open the large doors and walked up the stairs to see a blonde man on his cell. "I'll call you later, a visitor has arrived" the man said pleasantly as he hung up the phone and turned his chair around. "Good morning miss Burnwood, and my I say what a pleasure it is to meet you" He added as he stood up and walked to meet her halfway, he put out his right hand, she took hers off her suitcase to meet his and shake before quickly returning to the other hand on the suitcase. "Mr. Vogel" She replied respectfully.

"Please, it's Dane Vogel"

 


End file.
